


Sailing Ships and Flash Fics

by anubislover



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dating, F/M, Flash Fic, Fluff, Gen, Lunch, M/M, Multiple Pairings, Nightmares, Platonic Cuddling, Sleepy Cuddles, Tarot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:29:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25133179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anubislover/pseuds/anubislover
Summary: A series of flash fics based on prompts and pairings submitted to me on Tumblr. Range from G to T, all safe for work.
Relationships: Basil Hawkins/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Ikkaku & Trafalgar D. Water Law, Kaya/Usopp (One Piece)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 27





	1. Lunch: Usopp x Kaya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of the fics from the writing challenge I gave myself on Tumblr! Writing this was absolutely precious and I'm so grateful someone requested Usopp x Kaya. I hope you all enjoy my future additions!

Usopp’s stomach growled. He’d gone foraging for wild mushrooms in the woods on the outskirts of Syrup Village, but he knew he should save them for dinner; living on his own, rationing food was vital.

Coming to the edge of the woods, he found his feet had carried him into the backyard of the local mansion.

Common sense told him he should run away before the guards caught him, but his heart urged him to stay; everyone knew the owners had recently died, leaving their daughter orphaned. Sure, she lived a life of luxury, but he knew the pain of losing a parent. If anything, he felt like she had it worse—after all, his father was still alive.

So, taking a deep breath and quelling the instinctive shaking of his legs, he snuck over to the open window, planning to just peek in, only to find a pretty but frail-looking young lady staring back at him.

In sync, both of them jumped in surprise, though Usopp’s was significantly higher.

“Who are you?” she asked, suspicious of the odd young man who’d shown up at her window.

Catching his breath, he thought, _Get a hold of yourself, man! It’s just a girl! Nothing to be afraid of!_

Besides, if he didn’t say something soon, she’d definitely call the guards. So, he did what he always did—lie.

Straightening up, he pointed at himself confidently. “Why, you don’t know who I am? I’m the great Captain Usopp! Brave and gallant pirate!”

Ah. Kaya did know that name. The servants liked to gossip about the liar boy in the village who woke everyone up with claims that the pirates were coming. She should send him away.

But…he seemed friendly enough.

He noticed the lunch tray on her lap. “You should eat that,” he said, pointing at the untouched sandwich and fruit. “If you’re sick, eating a good meal is important! A wise medicine man told me that after I saved his village from horse-sized bees! I ended up taming the queen, so now they serve as mounts for the villagers! They’re the West Blue’s top producers of honey now!”

The wild image that sprung into her head made her let out a surprised laugh. Well, that was quite the ridiculous tale, wasn’t it? “I’m sure he did, but rarely hungry lately. I know Klahadore and Merry make me delicious meals, but my stomach just never wants anything.”

At that moment, Usopp’s stomach growled, catching her attention. Embarrassed, he punched his gut and laughed. “Oh! That’s the sound of the…the ferocious tiger that I ate last night!”

Her eyes widened and she immediately offered the sandwich to him. “Please, you’re clearly hungry.”

That was true, but looking at the heiress’ thin face, he found it hard to accept. That and his pride. He was a coward, but not a beggar.

“I’ll tell you what,” he said, looking between her and the tray, “I’ll eat half, but only if you eat the other half. A great pirate like me doesn’t need charity, but there’s nothing wrong with friends sharing a meal, right?”

Her eyes teared up a little at being called his friend. She’d never really had friends, at least not her own age. Certainly never boys, as her father was quite strict. “Ok. That sounds good.”

Taking the larger half of the sandwich, Usopp gleefully bit into it, moaning a little at the taste.

“Delicious! Even better than that feast I shared with the princess of Alabasta!” he proclaimed around a hearty mouthful. He suddenly remembered the manners his mother taught him and quickly finished chewing and swallowing before saying, “Sorry. That was rude of me.”

Kaya gave him a small smile, swallowing the tiny bite of ham she’d eaten. She was surprised when it didn’t feel like a stone had dropped into her stomach. Perhaps the earlier laughter had loosened the perpetual knot of grief that seemed to twist it. “It’s fine; with all the traveling you do, you must encounter different customs. I’m sure there are a few places where it’s considered polite to talk with your mouth full,” she said kindly.

“Absolutely!” he grinned, pleased with the excuse she gave him. He’d have to remember that.

“Tell me about the princess,” she encouraged, taking another mouse-like bite. She doubted he’d really met any royalty, but she was curious, and it was nice to have company that wasn’t the servants. It was especially nice to have someone who didn’t look at her with pity or remind her of her parents.

Settling against the side of the window, Usopp whipped up a tale about saving the country from a giant alligator made of sand and preventing a civil war.

By the time he was done, the food was completely gone. The heiress, so entertained by his story, had unconsciously begun taking larger bites, eating faster at the particularly exciting bits. Before she knew it, she’d finished off her share of the fruit and dessert.

Hopping off her windowsill, Usopp decided it was probably time to go. He was sure a servant would check in on her soon, and he didn’t want to push his luck. “Well, thank you for the meal, Miss Kaya, but I’ve got important business to attend to,” he said with a grateful bow.

The heiress was sad to see him go, but she knew if Klahadore caught him, he’d be banned from the premises. And she definitely wanted to see this clever, funny boy again. “Captain Usopp,” she said, feeling a little shy as she twiddled her thumbs, “will you…come back again and tell me more of your adventures? Maybe over lunch tomorrow?”

He grinned, blushing a little at the fact that a nice, pretty girl actually wanted to see him again. His stomach was full, someone besides the little kids wanted to listen to his stories, and her smile was beautiful, second only to his mother’s. “Of course! I’ll come back anytime you want! I’ve got hundreds of stories to tell! I’m the great Captain Usopp, after all! Brave warrior of the sea!”


	2. Comfort: Law & Ikkaku

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Krystull. Thank you for the opportunity to write wonderful Heart Sibling feels!

“Another nightmare?” Law asked, not looking up from the medical text he’d been reading in the _Tang’s_ rec room, though his eyes did halt their journey across the page.

Ikkaku nodded from the doorway, hugging the blanket draped across her shoulders a little tighter for warmth and comfort. She’d woken up in a cold sweat, and that combined with the shortness of her heart-printed pajamas and her bare feet on the metal floor left her shivering despite the heat of the submarine.

Without a word he lifted his arm, giving silent permission for her to join him on the couch. He gave a faint “oof” when she practically tackled him, her arms wrapping around his chest tightly, squeezing some of the air out of his lungs.

He wouldn’t mock her for her childish desire for comfort—his own nightmares were no laughing matter, and she’d faithfully offered him reassurance when the shoe had been on the other foot. Even if she hadn’t, he’d still allow her to cling to him. The longer she was part of his crew, the harder he found it was to refuse her.

So, instead, he put down his book and set about adjusting her blanket so it covered her bare feet and legs. He’d been good at tucking in his little sister when he was a child, and it was a relief to see his skills hadn’t rusted too badly.

“What was it this time? Rats in the walls? Sleeping eldritch gods beginning to stir?” Since they’d passed through the ruins of an ancient underwater city earlier in the week, Ikkaku had been having some frankly impressive nightmares. Law wasn’t certain if the rest of the crew was suffering—if they were, they weren’t telling him. He’d have to check up on everyone and make it clear that he didn’t care if they all used him as a teddy bear; he was their captain, and it was his job to look after them.

He hoped they knew that, and comfort wasn’t exclusive to Ikkaku and Bepo. Though, admittedly, he did unashamedly spoil those two. He couldn’t help it—Bepo was the purest being on the sub, and Ikkaku had managed to soothe an ache in his heart he’d long assumed would never cease.

“Don’t wanna talk about it,” his mechanic mumbled against his shoulder, and out of the corner of his eye he saw the still-wet tear streaks shining on her cheeks.

Ah. Even worse than the other nights, then. If it hadn’t been underwater, he’d turn the ship around and _Tact_ those ruins into oblivion for causing her pain.

Satisfied that she was sufficiently tucked in, Law soothingly ran his fingers through her messy curls, determined to ease her mind any way he could. “You don’t have to, then. But whatever it was, it was just a dream. You’re safe, at home, with your _nakama_. Marine, Yonko, or elder god, I won’t let anything hurt you.”

“…not worried about being hurt,” she admitted, a tremor in her voice. “I was being taken away.”

“I will kill _anyone_ who tries,” he growled, anger bubbling to the surface at the mere thought of some bastard trying to take Ikkaku.

“Promise?”

“On my life.”

Her whole body seemed to relax at that, and her grip shifted from rib-crushing to merely clingy. “Thanks, Law.”

Continuing to pet her with one hand and picking up his book with the other, he settled in for an evening of being his mechanic’s pillow, hardly minding as her breath soon evened out and she drifted off to sleep. In fact, lulled by the soft sounds of her breathing and comforting warmth of her body, within an hour his eyes too fell shut, and for the rest of the night, no dreams plagued either of their minds.


	3. Fix: Law x Hawkins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern AU for shambledsurgeon, who asked me to have Law "fix" Hawkin's deck with Cards Against Humanity cards.

Basil Hawkins should have known that no good could come from accepting a deck of tarot cards from his roommate, even as a birthday present. Dr. Trafalgar Law was not a man to be trusted, and he’d never shown any respect towards…well, anything, really, but especially his craft. So he merely nodded his thanks and put it aside, refusing to open them in front of his guests and giving Law the satisfaction of seeing his reaction to whatever the gift really was.

He managed to wait an entire week before finally succumbing to curiosity, sitting in the middle of the apartment living room to attempt a casual prediction regarding how the day would go.

Immediately, he knew there was something… _off_ about this deck.

For starters, the top card proclaimed itself to be _An Unhinged Ferris Wheel Rolling Towards the Sea_ , complete with rather detailed and stylistic artwork depicting just that. Shuffling through the cards, he found similar strange, utterly wrong replacements to the traditional tarot; _Judge Judy_ , _Flying Sex Snakes_ , _The Homosexual Agenda_ , and _Spectacular Abs_.

The last of these displayed the unmistakable tattoos of his roommate above said abs, and he found himself admiring the definition and detail the artist had put in perhaps a little too long. As annoying and arrogant as he was, there was no denying that Law did, in fact, have some truly spectacular abs. And a roguish, sinful grin. And glittering gold eyes that reminded him of a flickering candle flame…

 _No!_ He was supposed to be annoyed at the sarcastic doctor, not musing over how physically attractive he was!

The next card was quite helpful with that, and Hawkins’ mouth turned downwards into an even more severe frown when he drew _Repression_ , the man depicted in the artwork bearing an undeniable resemblance to himself. The one behind it, _Being A Motherfucking Sorcerer_ , was also clearly him, surrounded by candles, reading a set of tarot cards while Faust lay across his lap.

Utterly confused, he tried to determine what the actual fuck his irritating roommate had given him, when he recalled a ridiculous and rather obscene game he’d been dragged into playing at Bonney’s birthday party two weeks before.

At that moment, Law walked into the living room, home after a long shift at the hospital. Upon seeing Hawkins’ flabbergasted and annoyed expression, he flashed his trademark smug smirk and leaned against the doorframe, visibly pleased with himself. “So. Finally decided to break in your present, Magician-ya?” he drawled.

“…how did you even _find_ a Cards Against Humanity tarot deck?”

“Commissioned it off Etsy.”

“I see. And why do these two,” he held up _Repression_ and _Being A Motherfucking Sorcerer_ , “look like me?”

“I think that should be obvious. The first one stands for _The Hermit_ and the other is _The Magician_.” He strolled over and pulled a little booklet out of the box, flipping it open to show that each card, as ridiculous as their new names and images were, all represented legitimate tarot cards.

Hawkins’ lips pursed, trying to figure out whether he should be furious at the disrespect done to his craft or impressed at the effort and planning Law’d put into this. This could not have been a simple endeavor, and to have it done in time for his birthday meant he had been planning it for a while. And the artwork was very good. He might have to ask for the artist’s shop and see what else was available.

Despite the book in front of him, he stared up at Law and asked bluntly, “What are _Spectacular Abs_ supposed to represent?”

“ _Six of Swords_.”

“…I suppose ‘emotional baggage’ and ‘unresolved issues’ is quite fitting for you,” he replied with a snort, the faintest hint of a grin tugging at the corner of his lips.

Gold eyes blinked owlishly, as if caught off-guard by the slight show of amusement. “Huh. Guess it is, though I’d picked it because of my six-pack abs of steel.”

“What card did _The Homosexual Agenda_ replace?”

“ _The Lovers_.”

Pinching his brow, he asked the question that really burned within him. “Trafalgar, why did you do this?”

“Because I have my own homosexual agenda.”

“Pardon?”

Rolling his eyes in exasperation, he replied, “I’m asking you out, dumbass. You wanna grab dinner?”

For a moment, Hawkins merely stared at him, jaw slack in disbelief, just the faintest hint of a blush coloring his cheeks, before at last uttering, “Why couldn’t you just ask me out like a normal person?”

As if it were the most obvious thing in the world, he replied, “Because I knew you’d consult your cards if I did, and I wasn’t going to let my dating life be decided by hocus-pocus or pieces of paper.” Law offered his hand to help Hawkins up from the couch, adding, “Whether it’s a yes or no, I respect your decision—I just want it to be _your_ decision.”

That was…honestly rather sweet of him, in his own weird, asshole way. All that time, money, effort, and planning, just so he could ask him out while still being willing to accept rejection?

Putting down the cards, Hawkins grabbed the tattooed hand firmly. “Fine. But only if you promise to never mess with my cards again.”

A dangerously attractive grin flashed across his lips, and Hawkins was suddenly positive that he’d find Law’s face on whatever card had replaced _The Devil_. “Well damn, there goes my marriage proposal plan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you could, please drop me a comment or review! It really helps keep me motivated during stressful times.


End file.
